The Mercury
by Jason Hawk
Summary: Post Realoaded A new kind of ship is created to fight the machines. This story follows a young captain of on of the new ships. More chapters coming. Lemon (maybe) in later chapters. Please read and review.


The Mercury  
  
With two ships destroyed already, the counsel of Zion acknowledged the ever-growing threat of the machines. Their original plan to counter- attack the machines was to line up the ships and to activate all of the e.m.p.'s. It was very risky. They had to come up with a different way. They held a meeting with all of the captains. A man in the back made a suggestion.  
"Our ships can't fight off the machines. So I'm thinking we create a new type of ship. A ship that's larger, stronger, faster, and more armed. I know it seems like a radical idea, but we're almost out of options. We need something else to combat them." Almost everyone in the room looked up at him. It seemed like a very desperate idea.  
"And who are you?" asked the commander.  
"I apologize. My name is Natachi. I just recently became a member of a ship. I'm a very engineer and designer. I've already made modifications to my ship, which have made it faster. If you're seriously considering creating a new kind of ship, I could be quite useful."  
"Very well. We will take a few days to come up with designs for a ship, and present them to you to see if changes should be made. You are dismissed," said the commander.  
Natachi and the counsel had a meeting to discus the designs of a new ship.  
"The first thing we need to focus on is the structure. The ship needs to be larger. And we need a better propulsion system. I think we should have one large jet at the back-  
"Slow down Natachi. We need to take this slower." They discussed the design for about 3 hours before they were dismissed. After three days of designing, they presented they're idea to the captains. Natachi explained the design.  
"Alright I'll start from the back. At the back we have one large powerful jet to give it much more speed. It's connected to the main body of the craft by a long shaft, which has the weakest armor. But it's unlikely that it would be breached because also at the back are two high-powered, fully automatic cannons. The width of the main body is approximately 30 to 35 feet. The length of the main body is about 70 to 80 feet. The height of the main body is about 24 feet giving each of the three decks an eight-foot high ceiling. At the front on either side are two equally long equalizers, giving the craft amazing balance and flight capabilities. The equalizers also have the strongest armor making it able to fly through most objects without slowing down. Also at the front are 2 more cannons. There is also one large laser cannon, which can destroy most objects including sentinels. It has two functions. One is a straight continuous laser, the other is a single shot which creates an explosion. The ship still has all the matrix plug-ins, except three times more than all the other ships. That also means a much larger crew. Around the ship too are much better defense features. If a sentinel lands anywhere on the ship it is immediately detected. Around the ship are eight computer operated, fully rotation e.m.p. cannons, which shoot off any sentinels that land on the craft. There are also smaller fully automatic cannons around the ship for the crew to operate. The interior design is almost the same as all the other ships, except much bigger. The armor plating around the ship is much more reinforced. As you can see these ships are meant to fight. Are there any questions?"  
"Ghost of the Logos. Do you actually think it is possible we can build such a thing?"  
"I think we can. Once we build the first one the next one will be much easier to build," answered Natachi.  
"Anything else?" Natachi asked.  
"Alright you're dismissed," said the commander.  
After three more weeks of back breaking labor and building, they finally had the first ship. In the hanger Natachi gazed at it in wonder.  
"It's beautiful," he said.  
"Yes it is. And for your help, I'm making you captain of it," said the commander.  
"Captain? You really think I would make a good captain?" asked Natachi.  
"Absolutely. Which also means you get the honor of naming it. What will you name your ship captain?" Natachi thought about this very hard. After a few minutes he had it.  
"The Mercury. I will name it the Mercury," Natachi responded proudly.  
"But commander, what about the rest of the crew we need at least 20," Natachi asked.  
"Don't worry. I have the crew all together. Here's the list of them." Natachi read off the list. There was Blake, Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo formerly of the Nebuchadunezzar. There were also many other young people he didn't know. There was Hadrian, Mari, Nightshade, Amber, Melachi, Kalen, Sergai, Yoshi, Dante, Alicia, Dawn, Nyssa, Asahd, Lee, and Nero. The operator was Blake. Natachi was stunned to have Neo as a part of his crew.  
"This is a large responsibility, and I'm confident you'll be able to get the job done. They will be an excellent crew for you," said the commander.  
After many hours of testing, the Mercury was ready. Only a day after they had been sent out, They received a message from the Logos. 


End file.
